mintshintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarn Yoshis
The Yarn Yoshis are a group of Yoshis who live on Craft Island. Yarn Yoshis Most of the Yarn Yoshis are male, but characters marked in italics are female. Characters marked with an asterisk (*) are brand-new characters. Original * Green Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Light Blue Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Purple Yoshi * Orange Yoshi * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Black Yoshi * White Yoshi * Gray Yoshi* * Brown Yoshi* Designed * Wii U Deluxe Yoshi (called "Wii U Yoshi" in the UK version of Mint's Hints) * Wii Yoshi * GameCube Yoshi * NES Yoshi * SNES Yoshi * Nintendo Switch Yoshi* (a Yarn Yoshi made in the colors of the Nintendo Switch; has the Switch logo on the front) * Nintendo 64 Yoshi * Ashen Yoshi * Moo Moo Yoshi * Camo Yoshi * Bowser Yoshi * Hot Cocoa Yoshi * Shy Guy Yoshi * Citrus Yoshi * Flower Yoshi * Circus Yoshi * Yoshimelon * Poochy Yoshi * Flame Yoshi * Naval Piranha Yoshi * Cinnamon Yoshi * Safari Yoshi * Playtime Yoshi * Bunson the Yoshi * Scarf Roll Yoshi * Skeleton Yoshi * Fluffin' Puffin' Yoshi * Cookie Yoshi * Pound Post Yoshi * Jungle Yoshi * Apple Yoshi * Cotton Candy Yoshi ''(called "Candyfloss Yoshi" in the UK version of Mint's Hints) * Frostbite Yoshi * Star Yoshi * ''Aqua Yoshi * Nighttime Yoshi (called "Night-time Yoshi" in the UK version of Mint's Hints) * Pajama Yoshi* * Sleepy Yoshi* * Yogurt Yoshi * Miss Cluck the Yoshi * Alpine Yoshi * Leopard Yoshi * Panda Yoshi * Snifberg the Yoshi * Sunset Yoshi * Lakitu Yoshi * Glacier Yoshi * Lava Yoshi * Bubblegum Yoshi * Trousers Yoshi * Hornet Yoshi * Spooky Yoshi * Kamek Yoshi * Painty Yoshi ''(called "Artsy Yoshi" in Mint's Hints) * Baby Bowser Yoshi amiibo Designs * amiibo Yoshi * Mario Yoshi * Luigi Yoshi * ''Peach Yoshi * Daisy Yoshi * Rosalina Yoshi * Bowser Yoshi * Wario Yoshi * Waluigi Yoshi * Toad Yoshi * Toadette Yoshi* * Mr. Game & Watch Yoshi * Olimar Yoshi (called "Captain Olimar Yoshi" in Mint's Hints) * Louie Yoshi* * Pit Yoshi * Dark Pit Yoshi * Palutena Yoshi * Fox Yoshi * Falco Yoshi * Peppy Yoshi* * Slippy Yoshi* * Inkling Boy Yoshi colors * Inkling Girl Yoshi ''colors * Octoling Boy Yoshi* colors * ''Octoling Girl Yoshi* colors * Inkling Squid Yoshi colors * Duck Hunt Yoshi * Kirby Yoshi * Meta Knight Yoshi * King Dedede Yoshi * Donkey Kong Yoshi * Diddy Kong Yoshi * Dixie Kong Yoshi* * Funky Kong Yoshi* * Captain Falcon Yoshi * Ganondorf Yoshi * Link Yoshi * Zelda Yoshi* * Little Mac Yoshi * Mega Man Yoshi * Mii Brawler Yoshi * Mii Gunner Yoshi * Mii Swordfighter Yoshi * Pac-Man Yoshi * Marth Yoshi * Ike Yoshi * Dr. Mario Yoshi * Dr. Luigi Yoshi* * R.O.B. Yoshi * Samus Yoshi * Zero Suit Samus Yoshi * Shulk Yoshi * Sheik Yoshi * Sonic Yoshi * Toon Link Yoshi * Wii Fit Trainer Yoshi * Male Wii Fit Trainer Yoshi* * Villager Yoshi * Female Villager Yoshi* * Summer Isabelle Yoshi '' (called "Isabelle Yoshi" in Mint's Hints) ** ''Winter Isabelle Yoshi (one of Isabelle Yoshis's outfits) * Blathers Yoshi * Goomba Yoshi* * Boo Yoshi * Celeste Yoshi * Corrin Yoshi * Cyrus Yoshi * Digby Yoshi * Kapp'n Yoshi * Kicks Yoshi * K.K. Yoshi (sometimes called 'K.K. Slider Yoshi') * Lottie Yoshi * Lucas Yoshi * Mabel Yoshi * Resetti Yoshi * Reese Yoshi * Roy Yoshi * Ryu Yoshi * Timmy & Tommy Yoshi * Tom Nook Yoshi * Wolf Link Yoshi * Waddle Dee Yoshi * Callie Yoshi * Marie Yoshi * Pearl Yoshi* * Marina Yoshi* Appearances The Yarn Yoshis are, according to their name, made of yarn. They each have different designs. Personalities All Yarn Yoshis are friendly with each other. Gallery Original Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Yarn Yoshi Pink Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Pink Yarn Yoshi Light Blue Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Light Blue Yarn Yoshi Yellow Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Yellow Yarn Yoshi Orange Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Orange Yarn Yoshi Purple Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Purple Yarn Yoshi Red Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Red Yarn Yoshi Blue Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Blue Yarn Yoshi White Yarn Yoshi.jpg|White Yarn Yoshi Black Yarn Yoshi.jpg|Black Yarn Yoshi Designed Alpine Yoshi.jpg|Alpine Yoshi Apple Yoshi.jpg|Apple Yoshi Ashen Yoshi.jpg|Ashen Yoshi Aqua Yoshi.jpg|Aqua Yoshi Baby Bowser Yoshi.jpg|Baby Bowser Yoshi Blizzard Yoshi.jpg|Blizzard Yoshi Bronze Yoshi.jpg|Bronze Yoshi Bubblegum Yoshi.jpg|Bubblegum Yoshi Bunson the Yoshi.jpg|Bunson the Yoshi Burt the Yoshi.jpg|Burt the Yoshi Camo Yoshi.jpg|Camo Yoshi Cinnamon Yoshi.jpg|Cinnamon Yoshi Circus Yoshi.jpg|Circus Yoshi Citrus Yoshi.jpg|Citrus Yoshi Cotton Candy Yoshi.jpg|Cotton Candy Yoshi Cookie Yoshi.jpg|Cookie Yoshi Flame Yoshi.jpg|Flame Yoshi Flower Yoshi.jpg|Flower Yoshi Frostbite Yoshi.jpg|Frostbite Yoshi GameCube Yoshi.jpg|GameCube Yoshi Glacier Yoshi.jpg|Glacier Yoshi Gold Yoshi.jpg|Gold Yoshi Hot Cocoa Yoshi.jpg|Hot Cocoa Yoshi Jungle Yoshi.jpg|Jungle Yoshi Kamek Yoshi.jpg|Kamek Yoshi Lakitu Yoshi.jpg|Lakitu Yoshi Lava Yoshi.jpg|Lava Yoshi Leopard Yoshi.jpg|Leopard Yoshi Miss Cluck the Yoshi.jpg|Miss Cluck the Yoshi Moo Moo Yoshi.jpg|Moo Moo Yoshi Naval Piranha Yoshi.jpg|Naval Piranha Yoshi Nighttime Yoshi.jpg|Nighttime Yoshi N64 Yoshi.jpg|Nintendo 64 Yoshi NES Yoshi.jpg|NES Yoshi Painty Yoshi.jpg|Painty Yoshi Panda Yoshi.jpg|Panda Yoshi Shiny Platinum Yoshi.jpg|Platinum Yoshi Playtime Yoshi.jpg|Playtime Yoshi Poochy Yoshi.jpg|Poochy Yoshi Pound Post Yoshi.jpg|Pound Post Yoshi Hornet Yoshi.jpg|Hornet Yoshi Safari Yoshi.jpg|Safari Yoshi Scarf Roll Yoshi.jpg|Scarf Roll Yoshi Shy Guy Yoshi.jpg|Shy Guy Yoshi Silver Yoshi.jpg|Silver Yoshi Skeleton Yoshi.jpg|Skeleton Yoshi Snifberg the Yoshi.jpg|Snifberg the Yoshi Star Yoshi.jpg|Star Yoshi Sunset Yoshi.jpg|Sunset Yoshi SNES Yoshi.PNG|SNES Yoshi Spooky Yoshi.jpg|Spooky Yoshi Treetop Yoshi.jpg|Treetop Yoshi Trousers Yoshi.jpg|Trousers Yoshi Wii Yoshi.jpg|Wii Yoshi Wii U Deluxe Yoshi.jpg|Wii U Deluxe Yoshi Yogurt Yoshi.jpg|Yogurt Yoshi Yoshimelon.jpg|Yoshimelon amiibo Designs amiibo Yoshi.jpg|amiibo Yoshi Blathers_Yoshi.png|Blathers Yoshi Boo_Yoshi.png|Boo Yoshi Bowser Jr. Yoshi.png|Bowser Jr. Yoshi Callie Yoshi.PNG|Callie Yoshi Daisy_Yoshi.png|Daisy Yoshi Duck_Hunt_Yoshi.png|Duck Hunt Yoshi Falco_Yoshi.png|Falco Yoshi Fox_Yoshi.png|Fox Yoshi Green_Inkling_Girl_Yoshi.png|A green Inkling Girl Yoshi Orange_Inkling_Squid_Yoshi.png|An orange Inkling Squid Yoshi Summer Isabelle Yoshi.PNG|Isabelle Yoshi Winter Isabelle Yoshi.PNG|Isabelle Yoshi wearing her winter outfit K.K._Yoshi.png|K.K. Yoshi Lucas_Yoshi.png|Lucas Yoshi Mabel_Yoshi.png|Mabel Yoshi Marie Yoshi.PNG|Marie Yoshi Reese_Yoshi.png|Reese Yoshi Toad Yoshi.png|Toad Yoshi Waddle_Dee_Yoshi.png|Waddle Dee Yoshi Waluigi_Yoshi.png|Waluigi Yoshi Wario Yoshi.PNG|Wario Yoshi Trivia * Certain Yarn Yoshis will appear in few episodes of Mint's Hints. * Despite that the Alpine and Glacier Yoshis are both female, they are voiced by male voice actors. ** This is the same case with the Jungle and Lava Yoshi, but they are voiced by female voice actresses. * Most of the Yarn Yoshis' voice actors and actresses are child voice actors and actresses. * The Yarn Yoshis have their own TV show of the same name, but their show is not ''a Mint's Hints spinoff. Category:Groups Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters